想像フォレスト (Souzou Forest)
|singers = IA |producers = Jin (music, lyrics) * Wannyanpu (illustration, video) * Gacchan (mix, mastering) |links = }} Background This song was uploaded on January 31, 2012, and has reached over 1,000,000 views, becoming the first IA song to do so. The story about seeing eye-to-eye, and relates 's background. Marry is a lonely girl living in the forest, who isolate herself from the rest of the word. Since no one ever notices her house, no one comes to visit. Since she is away from society everything she knows comes from reading her books. She longs for the real world and asks for forgiveness. Knowing there is life somewhere inside of her, she imagines a wild future, wishing to live the same adventures told in her books. Lost in a daydream she suddenly hears the voice of someone outside of her house. Out of panic she spills her tea and is lost about what to do. She then remembers her mother's words who tells her not to look into anyone's eyes or they'll turn to stone, which hints her origins. She is a hybrid of Human and Medusa, a thing that she has always hated because it causes people to fear her. Back to the present, Marry hears the person who owns the voice knocking at the door. It's the first knock she's ever heard. As she tries to pretend she didn't hear the knock she trips over a book, when the door suddenly opens. Another flashback then shows how Marry lost her mother. When she was a kid she was attacked by two humans. Shion comes to save Marry but one of the boys grabs her leg while the other one attacks her. To protect her daughter, Shion turns both boys into stone. However the stress on Shion's body is too much and she dies as a result, leaving Marry alone. Back to the present, Marry hides under a table and covers her eyes as the boy who was knocking the door is surprised. Marry tells him that if he looks into her eyes he'll turn to stone. The boy simply smiles, and tell her that he was afraid too. Then, in an attempt to confort her, the boy puts headphones into Marry's ears and plays music. Marry is inspired by the music. The boy puts his hood on her head as a present and invites her to leave the house. At the end of the song, Marry is looking up at her house as she prepared to leave it for good, when the wind blows through her hood. She turns around and smiles at her new friends, Seto, the boy and Kido, the girl who was accompaning him. This song is one of the tracks for Jin's Kagerou Project and is featured in the album Mekakucity Days. Succeeding versions . |color = #FDFDFD; color:#52CC52}} Lyrics Derivatives |author = Halyosy |category = Human cover |title = Halyosy's Cover |description = |color = #FDFDFD; color:#52CC52}} (from the series ) who lives alone in a forest. |color = #FDFDFD; color:#52CC52}} Other media appearances External links * Spotify (Remaster) * Amazon (Kuusou Forest) * Off vocal * Nico Nico Pedia |* VocaDB * VocaDB (Remaster)}} * * Piapro Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Kagerou Project series Category:Song featured in Game